cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Summoning
Overview Is a Mastermind primary power set. Introduced in Issue 17, and was usable for those that preordered Going Rogue, then released for everyone in Issue 18 Conjures demons from the depths of the netherworld and beyond. These demonic servitors wield hellfire and serve you through some dark compact. You are capable of summoning a variety of infernal minions each with it's own strengths and weaknesses. Power Tables Mastermind The Demon Summoing powerset is available as a primary powerset for Masterminds. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Demon Summoning powerset. Corruption You lash out with your whip, firing a bolt of hellfire and corrupting your victim's very living essence. This attack deals minor fire damage, causes minor toxic damage over time, and reduces their damage resistance for a short time. }} }} }} }} }} }} Summon Demonlings Call forth up to three demonlings (depending on your level) to do your bidding. The first demonling is adept at manipulating fire, the second blasts your foes with cold attacks and the third is able to wield hellfire to deal fire/toxic damage. You may only have three demonlings under your command at any given time. If you attempt to summon more demonlings, you can only replace those that have been lost in battle. If you already have your maximum allowed amount, the power will fail. }} }} }} }} }} }} Lash You channel unholy energies into your whip and Lash out at your foe dealing high fire damage causing toxic damage over time. Lash has longer range than most melee attacks will reduce the target's damage resistance and also has a chance to knockdown your target. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Enchant Demon Enchant Demon will permanently bestow new powers and abilities to all of your Demon Henchman. The powers gained are unique and dependent upon the type of Demon Henchman that is Enchanted. Enchant Demon only works on your Demon Henchmen and you can only Enchant your Demon Henchmen once with this power. }} }} }} Crack Whip You channel hellfire into your whip and make an impressive sweep causing high fire damage to enemies within a wide cone and also cause some toxic damage over time. Whip Crack has a larger range than most melee cones. Targets that are struck will also have their resistance to damage reduced for a short time, may suffer toxic damage over time and may be knocked down. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Summon Demons Summons forth one to two Demons (depending on your level) to do your bidding. The first demon summoned is cloaked in hellfire and has skin as hard as stone while the second demon manipulates flame. You may only have 2 Demons under your control at any given time. If you attempt to call more Demons, you can only replace the ones you have lost in battle. If you already have your maximum allowed number, the power will fail. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Hell on Earth A dark blessing is placed upon a selected Demon henchman which will increase its damage and chance to hit for 90 seconds. While this is in effect living hellfire may spawn every 15 seconds at the affected Demon henchman's location. The creatures summoned will have a very weak tie to the material plane and will return to the Abyss after a short time. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Summon Demon Prince Summons forth a foul Demon Prince from the deepest reaches of the Abyss. The Demon Prince is mighty among its kind and is a master of cold powers. It serves the conjuror only so that it may wreak havoc upon the material plane. The Demon has some defense versus lethal, smashing, fire and cold attacks. You may only have 1 Demon Prince under your control at any given time. If you attempt to summon another Demon Prince the power will fail. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Abyssal Empowerment Abyssal Empowerment will permanently unseal the most powerful powers in your Demon Henchmen's infernal repertoire. The Empowered Demons will gain new abilities and powers. The powers gained are unique and dependent upon the type of Demon Henchman that is Empowered. Abyssal Empowerment only works on your Demon Henchmen and you can only Empower your Demon Henchmen once with this power. }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Mastermind|Type=Summon}} Category:Summon power sets Category:Mastermind power sets